Irresistible
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Rogue has had enough of not being able to touch anyone, so she goes to Charles for help.  Charles/Rogue, Oneshot, complete


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairing: Charles/Rogue, implied Erik/Charles

Warnings: M/F, fingering, oral, oneshot, complete

Sumary: Rouge has had enough of not being able to touch anyone, so she goes to Charles for help.

**Okay! I don't want to hear **_**any**_** complaining about this so I'm going to make a couple things very clear! Yes this is a story about Charles and Rogue and **_**yes**_** they will be having sex! (As close to sex as Rogue can have!) So if you don't like it **_**don't read it! **_**If you don't see this warning I guess it's your fault! Kay, I'm done ranting now! XD**

The big italics section is a memory!

Irresistable

*Charles' POV*

Rogue lay spread naked on my bed, hair splayed on the pillow, eyes watching me hungrily as I moved from my wheelchair onto the bed. Sitting next to her, one leg dangling over the side, I leaned over her careful not to touch her bare skin just yet. Her breathing hitched in anticipation of what was to come.I didn't remember exactly when these 'meetings' of ours first started, but I do remember _how_ they started.

_Rogue came to talk to me one night when the memories of the people she touched kept her awake, knowing that I stayed up quite late. She had sat on the bed next to me, and told me she new about my former relationship with Erik, how we had been lovers, and how his memories of that time were keeping her up. Before I knew what she was doing, she leaned over and kissed me. I was frozen in surprise, but when her bare hand came up to touch my cheek, I pushed her away from me._

"_Rogue," I said, keeping my distance from her, feeling slightly woozy from her draining powers. "You need to go now."_

"_But Charles, don't you want me?" I stiffened as Erik's distinctive accent slipped out._

"_You are Rogue, you're not Erik." I told her, turning my face away._

"_Professor! Ah know ya can help me. You can show me what it feels like ta…have sex…it's as close as ah'll ever get! And ya know it!" I frowned slightly, knowing what she said was true, but I shook my head quickly._

"_I won't." I told her firmly, she huffed slightly, then looked sideways at me._

"_I know you want to." She said softly._

"_Leave now." I said stiffly, waving her towards the door._

"_Alrig', but ah'll make you come aroun'!" She promised as she slid out the door. I sighed slightly once I was alone. 'This is going to be a problem!'_

_At first Rogue didn't do anything else. Once I let my guard down, she pounced. It started out as simple looks of longing, and then turned physical. She found me in my office one day, and slid around my chair, pretending to be interested in what I was doing. As I told her, she began licking at a spot just under my ear. I shivered at the sensation. _

_That spot had always been sensitive, Erik used to do this to me all the time. He would find me when I was busy, and convince me to stop working and go to bed with him by sucking that spot. But Rogue was playing a dangerous game. I could already feel her draining me, and coupled with the pleasure it sent through me, I was growing weak. She seemed to realize it and pulled back._

"_Well?" She questioned, hands sliding down my shirt to toy with the zipper of my pants. I pushed her hands away, shaking my head. "You'll come around soon!" She promised, and left the office. I groaned and dropped my face into my hands. 'It's going to be harder to resist her than I thought!'_

_The next time was a little less subtle, and within public view. We were eating dinner, Rogue sitting across from me, so I wasn't too wary of her. It was about halfway through the meal, I was too busy talking with Storm next to me to notice Rogue disappear under the table. I took a drink of wine and choked on it as I felt Rogue's hand wrap around my cock. As I coughed, her tongue slid out and licked along the shaft. The sensations from before were doubled as she stroked the head with her tongue. Storm patted my back until I stopped coughing, Rogue tucked my cock back into my pants and disappeared, moving back into view with a fork she must have dropped, and shooting me a mischievous grin. I still didn't relent, I wasn't going to give into her!_

_The next few weeks, Rogue did nothing and I found myself _wanting _her to try something, _anything_. Then finally, she did. I was in bed reading and she slid into my room, closing the door behind her. I could see the lust in her eyes, and knew this time I couldn't stop myself from giving in to her wishes. Without a word, I set my book down and motioned her to me. I directed her to take off her nightgown and lay on the bed. She did and I hovered over her, using my telepathy, I created the feeling of fingers running all over her body. I leaned down and breathed lightly over her naked flesh, creating goosebumps wherever my breath went. My phantom fingers moved lower to stroke her womanhood, an invisible mouth latched onto her clit, sucking gently as the fingers moved inside her. She gasped and panted beneath me, arching upwards. I continued my ministrations, feeling everything she did with the link we were sharing. I moved the invisible finger's faster, harder into her. She bit her hand to muffle the sounds she was making._

_I was panting now as well, feeling she was close to an end, I daringly leaned up and sucked on one of her hardened nipples. She gasped in surprise and came hard, jerking upwards as she orgasmed. I pulled back, grunting as I came. I let the phantom fingers disappear, and withdrew the mental link, dropping next to her and feeling exhausted. "So," She asked once she regained the ability to speak. "What changed your mind?"_

"_You're just impossible to resist!" I muttered back to her, smiling faintly. She laughed, then dressed and left after kissing my cheek softly._

I looked down at her now and wondered how come no one thought to do things like this with her. There were ways around her powers, I was just the first to think of them. We hadn't had intercourse, though I had thought of several ways to go about it. 'I just don't think anyone she's met has cared enough to try.' I thought to myself as I leaned down to gently lick her nipple. My hand moved carefully down her stomach, barely touching her flesh. I could feel a slight draining, but didn't care. Tonight I was going to push the limits of that to the max. I wanted to feel more of her than I had done before. I knew she wanted more from me, I had just been hesitant before, but now I was going to do something potentially dangerous. My mouth moved away from her breast and I scooted down the bed until I was level with her womanhood. Instructing her to move her legs farther apart, I timed it just right.

I slid two fingers into her at exactly the same time my mouth latched onto her clit. Her gasp of surprise let me know she had no idea _what_ I had been planning. I sucked on her as my fingers thrust quickly. I needed to bring her over the edge quickly or risk passing out, so I also used my telepathy to form a mouth to suck on her breast, phantom fingers play with her other breast, flicking the nipple back and forth. I was becoming quite dizzy but I kept up the onslaught, moving faster.

"Ah!" Rogue panted loudly, not even trying to muffle her cries. I didn't give a damn about anything right now, I just wanted to feel her come around me. She squirmed beneath me, and I reveled in the knowledge it was _me_ who was doing this to her. _I_ was the only man to touch her like this. My vision started to blur. I curved my fingers, rubbing that sensitive spot inside her. Rogue screamed and came hard, clenching around my fingers. I came as well, feeling my head spin until I almost lost consciousness. I continued my ministrations until her trembling stopped, then moved them away from her.

I moved to collapse next to her on the bed, panting heavily as I tried to make the room stop moving. "That was…" Rogue managed to say, chest heaving up and down. "completely amazing!" I laughed softly, turning to look at her.

"Yes…and that was only my fingers!" Rogue smiled beautifully at me.

"Yes, next time we need to use…something else!" She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes but we should probably wait a few days until the holidays. That way we won't risk waking everyone up! I'm surprised the whole house isn't running in her to see what all the screaming was about!" We both laughed at that and lay there talking until Rogue had to leave to get some sleep before school.

The End.

So? How'd you like it?


End file.
